


Island Twins

by Dreamer1333



Series: Liam mpreg One Shots [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Liam, Difficult Labor, Illness, Kidney Disease, M/M, Mpreg, labor, ziam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 09:23:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6417919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamer1333/pseuds/Dreamer1333
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam is heavily pregnant with his and Zayn's child, except there is some unexpected difficulties that no one knows about except Liam himself and Louis. All the boys are taking a much needed vacation on a remote island, but when tragedy hits the boys must race to save Liam and the little life he carries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Island Twins

**Author's Note:**

> This work is as well on my Wattpad account under the name vampangel1d.

Liam's POV

"Are you doing okay?" Louis whispers to me as we sit on the patio under the warm Caribbean sun. Harry and Niall are messing around in the pool while Zayn is inside getting us all something cold to drink. 

I run a hand over my 8 month and a half belly where my two little angels are growing and squirming around making my tummy move in funny ways.

"We're okay. No complications so far, the doctor did say it was a 75% chance. Maybe I'm just that lucky 25%," I reply smiling fondly at my stomach as I continue to rub it relaxing in the peace and quiet of the private island. 

"Liam, you're so close to your due date and with you at a higher risk of complications you should be at home on the mainland where you can have immediate medical attention," Louis hisses to me, but I just roll my eyes and shift myself so I'm angled a little ways from him, "Stop being difficult. At least let the others know so they can be on the look out as well. At least tell Zayn."

Before I can reply Zayn is coming back out of the rented house with ice cold lemonade. I give Louis a pointed look that says for him to keep his mouth shut before accepting a drink from Zayn as well as a kiss.

We spend the rest of the day exploring the beaches a little and having a picnic. Louis hovers near me always on the look out for what he things is going to be something horrible with my pregnancy, but I am fine the entire day. 

"I need to lay down I'm exhausted," I admit once back in the house with the sun setting on the horizon turning the sky a beautiful pink and orange. 

"Alright, I'll come get you when dinner is ready. Call if you need anything," Zayn says kissing my lips before letting me waddle down the hallway and into the room we are staying in. 

I lay down on the bed stretching out wincing when there is a sharp pain from my lower belly.

"What are you doing in there babies?" I ask my stomach rubbing small circles trying to massage the pains away. I just get into a comfortable position when there is a sharp sudden pain making me whimper. What is going on?

I sit up wincing when even this hurts. When I get to my feet I feel something gush out of me. I look down seeing red and my world sways a little.

"LOUIS! ZAYN!" I call whimpering as more pain hits and I am forced to my knees as more blood comes out of me. 

"Liam! What's wrong...oh my God! Lads!" Zayn yells rushing over to me his eyes wide looking at the scene frantically. He kneels down beside me in the puddle of blood. He scoops me up placing me on the bed just as the other boys come running into the room, "Call somebody! Do something!" Zayn yells at them as more pain moves through me making me cry out as something more liquid gushes out of me this time it is water. My water has broken, already this early.

I am a sobbing mess on the bed as I start to feel the babies make their way out of me.

"Niall, take the boat to shore. Get help back here as soon as you can with help," Louis orders snapping into help mode. I watch as a pale and frantic looking Niall takes off running out of the room and out of the house.

"What do you need me to do?" Harry asks a look in his green eyes that shows just how serious he is. 

"Grab towels, um some string, scissors, and blankets," Louis orders as more pain moves through me leaving me a sobbing, screaming mess. I feel more blood leave my body as one my babies make their way down my birth canal.

"Liam, I know you're feeling awful, but I need you to fight this. Stay conscious. On the next contraction push down," Louis orders me as I feel Zayn's hand moving through my hair and he is holding me close tears running down his cheeks.

On the next pain I push down with all my might. I feel the baby moving down and I am falling back breathing hard. 

"You're doing so well. One more push and the head will be out. You can do this Liam," Louis encourages me, but I am not so sure that I can. 

"Liam, you need to do this. We can't perform a C-section here we don't know how and it's just not safe for you so please keep fighting. For the babies, for me," Zayn pleads with me holding my hands as I push down again on the next contraction.

I fall back breathing hard sweat soaking my brow and I am trembling from the effort. I feel so weak and drained I don't know if I can do this. 

"Liam, the baby's head is out. Another push and the shoulders will be out and the hard part is done," Louis orders as I take another breath preparing myself just as the next contraction hits. I push down with all my might and I feel the release of pressure from down there. I feel Louis' hands pulling at something and I whimper feeling uncomfortable and just wanting this over. If I had been on shore we would have had a safe C-section, but no I'm on this stupid island with no medical help leaving both my and my babies lives at risk.

Minutes later I hear the cry of my baby.

"Congratulations it's a boy!" Louis cheers as he places my son on my chest and cuts the umbilical cord after tying it off. I reach up touching my son's head gently stroking his soft skin trying to calm him down as he cries.

"Here give him to me se we can get him all cleaned up," Harry smiles, even if it is a shaky one, as he takes my son from my chest.

As soon as my son is out of my sights another contraction hits me making me cry out in pain. By the time comes for me to push I barely have the strength in me to do it. 

"No more, I can't do any more," I cry having no more energy in me. I can feel the panic in the air. Zayn is sobbing beside me, Louis looks torn between strangling me and scooping me up in his arms and taking me to shore himself even if he had to swim. Harry rocks my son in his arms he looks like he is trying to stay calm, but I can sense his nerves from here and my son can as well for he has not stopped crying. 

"Liam, you have to keep going or the baby will die. Please, love. Keep going," Zayn encourages me kissing my head.

All I can do is nod and push down on my next contraction as Louis instructs. By the time the baby's head is out I am fighting for consciousness. I keep pushing needing to make sure my baby made it through this alive. I will not let my baby die. By the time the head is out I have no energy left in me and the dark clouds in my vision takes me.

Zayn's POV

None of it makes any sense why is his body doing this? Why is the man I love practically dying in front of me as he tries to bring our babies to the world. Watching my son be safely born is a sigh of relief, but my daughter is still in there needing to get out of her daddy, but her daddy has gone limp in my lap unconscious and dead to the world. 

"Louis, he's unresponsive! What do we do?" I panic.

I watch as Louis works his magic pulling my daughter out by shifting her shoulders. The sound of her cries is like an ice cold drink while in the dessert. Louis cuts her cord and hands her tiny little squirming body over to me as he continues to work on Liam. 

Harry hands me my son and I give him my daughter before hurrying back off to the bathroom to clean her up. I hold my son close tears running down my cheeks, the room may be covered in blood, but my babies are here safe and sound.

Liam's POV

The sound of a baby's cry wakes me from my sleep. I blink several times confused as the walls are white and my room is not white. I glance to my left to see two tiny little hospital cribs where two babies lay. It's not until I realize that my belly is no longer round and huge that the babies are mine.

"Zayn, w-what happened? I want to see the babies," I babble looking at Zayn in the chair that is beside me.

"Good morning, I wish you had told me that there could be complications with the pregnancy. Why didn't you tell me? I don't understand," he responds this lost look in his eyes.

"I-I was scared you would make me get an abortion. So I only told Louis, I am so sorry please don't leave me," I cry fearing I may have lost the man I love the most by not being honest with him.

"Liam, I would never leave you. I just wish you had told me so we could be prepared if there were any complications. I almost lost you and my unborn babies yesterday. Please, remember I am here for you. You're my husband for a reason. I wouldn't have put a ring on it if I didn't like it," he laughs kissing my nose making me giggle. 

"Babies, I want to see our babies," I giggle reaching out to the cribs knowing I will be yelled at if I get up.

"Who do you want to see first Sophia or Leo?" Zayn asks me making me cry happy tears.

"We've got a boy and girl. Oh, Zayn this is so perfect. Let me see our son, he was born first," I reply watching in awe as he hands me my son placing him against my chest.

"How did we get here? The last thing I remember is Leo being born," I reply.

"Niall had brought back paramedics and they helped get you back here by boat. They said if it wasn't for Louis knowing how to handle what happened I would have lost you and the babies," he replies as he holds Sophia.

"I'm love you," I pout at him giving him my puppy dog eyes.

"I love you too, silly puppy dog. Just promise to be honest with me especially when it comes to your health," he replies giving me a kiss on the cheek.

"I promise, after all I have two little ones the need me," I reply smiling at my sweet little Leo's nose.


End file.
